


梦中仙（曦瑶）第二章

by lijingbai



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijingbai/pseuds/lijingbai
Summary: 梦中仙（曦瑶）第二章
Kudos: 7





	梦中仙（曦瑶）第二章

梦中仙（曦瑶）第二章

或许是蓝曦臣中毒更深，第二日清晨，却是被折腾了几乎一夜的金光瑶先醒。

他趴在蓝曦臣胸膛上，不知什么时候衣衫已经褪到了手肘处，他努力回想，脑子里闪过的，只有蓝曦臣扒下他衣领狠命往他肩上咬的零星片段，他慌乱去看自己的肩，果然肩上都是青紫色的咬痕，不仅是肩上，露出的肌肤几乎都无一幸免，金光瑶不由有些慌张，竟一点都想不起来这身痕迹是如何来的。

不记得也好，记的那般清楚，又有何意？

一动手脚痛的几乎是所有关节骨头都断了一般，可一夜过去，两人都已解了毒，如此亲密显然已是不妥，金光瑶便强忍着周身不适，从蓝曦臣身上爬了起来。

他这才发觉，手里抓着什么东西，打开手掌，脸上顿时一片骇然。

竟是蓝曦臣的抹额。

他与蓝曦臣交好，自然知道抹额对于蓝氏子弟意味着什么，当年魏无羡懵懂不知，无意扯掉了蓝忘机的抹额，蓝忘机便记他到如今，怕是，要记他一生了。如今他却无意，扯掉了蓝曦臣的抹额，这件事比昨夜他们纠缠似乎还令他心乱害怕，他见蓝曦臣还未醒，想昨夜之事他怕是也记不大清楚，还是趁他未发觉，给他戴回去。

抹额刚系好，金光瑶便烫手般把手缩了回去，他也顾不上歪没歪，只匆匆把自己衣服穿好。

衣衫虽有些脏乱，到底还是完好的，金光瑶平时极为注重仪容，穿好衣衫，戴好纱帽，习惯性还是端正端正纱帽，整理了皱巴巴的衣摆，只是太过皱了，如何整理，都是抚不平的。

就像昨夜之事，如何当做未发生，都是不成的。

可发生了又能如何？昨夜不过是两人为了活命的权宜之计，难不成还真要勉强结成道侣，给昨夜一个名正言顺？

想来蓝曦臣醒来必定惊恐万分，十分无措，不知作何反应，若金光瑶还扭捏起来，两人怕是今后看到对方都不自在，或许最后还得闹个老死不相往来，这是金光瑶十分不愿的。

或许是金光瑶的动静吵醒了蓝曦臣，金光瑶还未完全思量好如何应对蓝曦臣，他便皱着眉头，醒了。

算时辰，也确是蓝家该起床的时候了。

金光瑶只得匆匆打定了主意，如常待蓝曦臣，见他醒了便去把他扶起来。

“二哥，身上可还何不舒服？”金光瑶身上那点毒早被解了个干净，除了有些酸痛，并没有其他不舒服，不过蓝曦臣中毒比他深，所以他需再确认清楚。

“并...并无不适。”蓝曦臣衣衫还散乱着，坐起来，仰头望着金光瑶其实呆了一会，有些没反应过来，见他问，调了内力发觉灵气运行自如，周身舒爽，已然是解了毒。

他答了话，脑子才清醒了，怔怔地盯着金光瑶，微张着唇，似乎想问什么，又不知问什么。

昨夜的事他是记得的，他与金光瑶如何纠缠，放纵，都记得清楚，虽是为了解毒，可...可那毕竟不是寻常解毒的法子。

“解了毒就好，看来，那解毒之法...是无错了...”金光瑶脸颊都被他的目光看的火辣辣的，可他既已决定了不再扭捏，面上自然十分坦荡，在蓝曦臣开口之前，金光瑶先开口把他一切的疑虑、无措、担忧都堵了回去，他双手合拢，给蓝曦臣行了一个大礼，“多谢二哥救命之恩。”

“阿瑶！”蓝曦臣忙起身扶住他的胳膊，不让他见外，“不必如此。”

是了，昨夜，是为解毒，并...无其他...

虽说如此，蓝曦臣却心下不自觉一暗，说不清那黯然是为何。

道完谢，一时两人竟相对无言，大抵是确实无事可做，无话可说，蓝曦臣想起自身衣衫还未穿好，便开始整理自身。

或许是习惯了，金光瑶依然帮他扯平腰带，还抬手拢了拢他衣领，帮他拢平整。

虽这再寻常不过的动作，在此时做起来其实十分暧昧，令人忍不住他想，可意识到不对，两人却都没有开口说什么。

若说出来，半途停下，反倒显得不坦荡起来。

“阿瑶，你...身上可有什么不适？”蓝曦臣忙把目光从金光瑶泛着绯色的粉白脸颊上挪开，想起还没问他的情况忙开口。

他是很隐忍的性子，对着他人，就算有什么不痛快也决计不会说的，可对着蓝曦臣，倒极少藏着掖着。

“不过是些皮外伤，无碍。”若说一点都不痛，蓝曦臣怕是不相信，金光瑶只得如实作答，说晚一些赶路到镇上，去药铺拿些膏药来涂便好。

“如此，你便不要乱动了。”听他说还是有伤，蓝曦臣抓住他的手，实在是想好好检查他周身的伤，可他已穿戴整齐，总不能逾越扒开了衣服瞧。

“二哥，我真的没事...”话虽如此说，可被蓝曦臣那般折腾了一夜，金光瑶周身其实极为不适，刚才勉强支持了一会，这会再也支持不住，边说着无事，边双腿发软，似乎要栽到地上去，好在蓝曦臣一直抓着他的手，一把把他抱在怀里。

蓝曦臣知道这种状况真有事，金光瑶也会逞强的，毕竟...不是寻常的皮外伤，便也不再多问了，幻出朔月，揽着他御剑而行，去寻附近镇市了。

起初金光瑶有些不自在，不愿蓝曦臣揽他，无奈蓝曦臣高大，一揽金光瑶整个人便在他怀中不好挣脱，二来朔月之上，金光瑶不敢妄动，最后便也随他了。

他真的累极了，半路便昏昏沉沉，晕在蓝曦臣怀里，怎么到的市镇上竟完全不记得了，重新醒来时身上已被收拾干净，躺在客栈之中。

蓝曦臣守在他床边，还是端坐着，只是手指轻轻抵在额角，闭目小憩着。

金光瑶望着他那张仿佛盛满月华的面庞，恍惚又舍不得移开目光。

他虽从小饱受欺凌，但也是知道自己模样生的极好，过去，用这讨巧的容貌也为自己讨过不少好处和便利，他确实更像他的母亲，一副浓眉大眼，艳丽出众的长相，在寻常百姓家，已是十分出众显目的，可入了仙门后，才知道天外有天，人外有人，世家子弟容貌出众者不计其数，当年他上金麟台，第一次看见自己那位哥哥，金子轩，惊为天人，以为世间最矜贵俊美之人也不过如此了，可在世家公子中，他却仍屈居蓝氏双璧之后，后来见到蓝曦臣，见识过他的清煦温雅，才知世家第一公子，名不虚传。

虽已打定主意，昨晚之事不再做他想，可心神怎么能够控制的住？望着蓝曦臣，金光瑶仍有些恍惚，不敢相信，昨夜，自己竟是与他缠绵了一夜。

何止是缠绵，简直是...浪荡...似唤起了一些记忆，金光瑶脸颊蓦然烧起一片绯红。

他怕被蓝曦臣发觉，会尴尬，忙极力把脑子中的念头压下去，脸上的热也压下去，可是越压，越是涌的越多，待蓝曦臣睁开眼睛时，他整张脸颊都红透了。

清晨起来倒不知害羞，神色如常，这会怎么反倒羞起来？金光瑶强装镇定，以免蓝曦臣看出什么来，可这会却是自己不坦荡，不敢看蓝曦臣。

蓝曦臣倒没察觉他神色有异，只看他脸颊通红，忙起身坐到床边，手背贴到他额上。

虽有些烫手，但并非有烧。

“阿瑶，可还有哪里不舒服？”到客栈后，蓝曦臣给他输过几次灵气，身体应该没什么问题了，不过他还是有些不放心。

“没有，二哥...不...不必担心。”金光瑶不知怎么回事，心乱如麻，蓝曦臣明明待他如从前，温柔宽厚，亲和体贴，可这会这温柔却让他着实乱了心神，他怕蓝曦臣瞧出什么不妥来，忙只说有些饿了，支开了蓝曦臣。

蓝曦臣退出房去帮他准备吃的，金光瑶见房门关上才忙用力捂住自己剧烈跳动的胸口，大口呼吸，强行让自己冷静镇定下来。

金光瑶，你在肖想什么？

蓝曦臣回来时金光瑶神色已如常，只是蓝曦臣帮他吹凉勺中粥要喂他时才愣了一愣，极为抗拒，说他手又没有伤到，没有那般娇弱。

“当初我受伤时，也未伤到双手，你不也说受伤的人不要强撑，喂几口药也累不到你。如今，喂几口粥，自然也累不到我。”蓝曦臣说的，自然是当年出逃时，被金光瑶救伤的事。

“这样的小事，二哥你怎么还记着？”金光瑶笑了笑，才低头抿了一口粥。

“我的记性，一向是极好的...所以你也不要总跟我那么客气...”当年救命周顾之恩，蓝曦臣怎么会忘？他们两人之间的情谊，与其他人自然是不同的。昨夜之事...自然也无须见外...

入了客栈后，帮金光瑶擦身换衣这些极为私密贴近之事，蓝曦臣亲自动手，竟也不觉有什么不妥，他只怕金光瑶以后疏远了他，待他也不再亲近了。

“是是是，二哥什么时候变得这样唠叨起来？”金光瑶何其聪慧，蓝曦臣又是极为清透之人，他的心思金光瑶总是猜的到的，于公于私，金光瑶也是不愿与他疏远，便卖了一个乖巧。

蓝曦臣是极为吃他这套的，被他逗的浅浅一笑，两人之间竟更是春风和煦，亲亲热热。

蓝曦臣便又告诉他，之前一同夜猎的世家子弟也落脚在此地，大哥也在，不过他现在既不舒服，先不必拜会了，待休息好了再去，一切，自有蓝曦臣去应付。

“好。”金光瑶一听聂明玦也在，正苦恼免不了又要被他一顿“教训”，听蓝曦臣这般说，难得偷了懒，不勉强自己了。

中途聂明玦倒也来看过他一次，见他确实受了伤，常年不善的脸色也缓了一些，加上蓝曦臣在旁转圜，倒也没有为难他，他便难得松懒，在房中歇了两日，加上蓝曦臣时不时为他输入灵气疗伤，恢复的差不多了，便想不能再偷懒下去，收拾好出了房门，带着之前吩咐备好的礼去拜会聂明玦及其他世家。

此次夜猎，是金家牵头组织，他作为金家代表，礼数上总要做到周道。

此时聂明玦不在房中，正与蓝曦臣商谈建瞭望台一事，此瞭望台与温氏所设监察寮不同，是在各处特别是偏远贫瘠之地设瞭望台，派各家门生固守，一有妖魔邪祟即可及时施以援手，保一方百姓平安。此事虽困难重重，十分难办，聂明玦却是十分赞同，还十分赞善蓝曦臣如此心怀天下。

“大哥，此事却非我所想...”蓝曦臣低头轻笑，道聂明玦实在是夸错了人。

“哦？”

“有此胸怀的人是阿瑶，他曾多次与我谈及，四方百姓深受妖魔骚扰，苦不堪言，我等若能促成此法成行，必定是造福一方。”

“是他？”聂明玦实难相信，金光瑶乃不择手段贪图权势之辈，竟会为天下百姓着想？

“哼，莫不是贪图政绩，才拖你为他周旋？此事成行谈何容易？曦臣，你不要轻信于他，再则，既是好事，多次清谈会上为何从未提出来，倒只跟你说，不过是看你心善耳软，容易被他蒙骗，说出来讨你对他另眼相待罢了。”

“大哥，你对他多有误解，他虽有此想法，不过他毕竟势单力薄，金家还有他父亲在，岂是他想如何便如何的？他有此心，已属难得。”蓝曦臣不由无奈，虽自己多方周旋，可自己这位大哥，对阿瑶仍是十分严苛，看来一时之间，他对阿瑶的偏见还没有那么容易消解。不过建瞭望台一事，大哥与聂氏的帮扶必不可少，若真能促成此事，他们二人关系，或许会有所和缓，大哥对阿瑶的看法也会有所改变。

“既是造福百姓的事，我自然义不容辞，且看看，他是真心，还是只诓骗于你。”聂明玦哼了一声，想这主意倒是好的，他虽看不惯金光瑶，但也不至于因为看不惯他，就不去促成这件事。

两人行至客栈小院口，远远听见院中有人在高声谈论着什么，缓了脚步，以为是其他世家子弟在商谈夜猎之事，不想，他们谈的，竟是金光瑶。

不止是金光瑶，蓝曦臣竟也牵涉其中。

“不过是娼妓之子，竟得蓝氏如此青睐，也不知是使了什么手段。”说这话的人，明显冒着一股酸气，显然十分嫉恨金光瑶与蓝曦臣交好，夜猎也常常形影不离，得了不少便宜、指教。

“怕不是看在金家颜面上，给他几分薄面吧？毕竟泽芜君最是知礼，见他可怜，赏了他几眼罢了。”

“不可能，姑苏蓝氏是如何清傲不屈，岂会屈于金氏权势给他几分颜色？我看，还是那金光瑶脸皮忒厚，巴着泽芜君不放...”

“哼，我看他必定是从他娘那学了不少狐媚手段，蛊惑了泽芜君，你们是没看见，那日泽芜君把他抱进客栈，他那副娇弱无骨，媚态横生的模样，怕是妓馆里最知趣的娼妓都比不过...”

“哎哎，是如何情形，泽芜君真是抱他回来的？”

“可不是？我跟你们说，两人还衣衫不整，发丝凌乱，也不知道夜猎是遇见了什么妖物，让他们如此狼狈，那金光瑶半昏不昏，手臂还挂在泽芜君脖颈上，唇色殷红，脖颈上似乎全是青紫痕迹，倒是十足娇媚之态，像足了被人...”说到此处，已全是猥琐不堪的神色语气。

“被人如何？”询问之人似乎没听出那人弦外之音，还好奇问了一句。

“那青馆中的小倌被人如何，就是被人如何了呗。”

“不可能！泽芜君岂会那般...”

“泽芜君高洁，可或许也架不住有人没得脸皮，比那青馆中的小倌还风骚，一味讨好卖媚。”

“不可能！姑苏蓝氏岂会做出那等事！”

“怎么不可能？那你说，无端端的，泽芜君对那金光瑶那般好是为何？听说，那一身狼狈还是泽芜君给收拾的，两人还在房中同浴，这两日金光瑶房门都未出，不是被...被弄的出不了门，怎么如今人影都未见？”

“是啊是啊，也不无道理，若没点手段本事，凭他一无名小卒，射日之征后竟与泽芜君和赤锋尊结拜，一跃成为敛芳尊，还入了金家族谱，不是两位义兄力保，金宗主岂会认他？”

“他修为稀松平常，有甚本事？怕不是打小从他那千人骑万人踏不知羞耻的娘处学的伺候男人的本事？听说他模样像极了他那娘，怕是勾男人的本事厉害着呢...”

“嘿嘿，他模样倒生的着实不错，若是...嘿嘿...”

“人家眼界可高着，可不是谁的床都爬的...”

“混账！”眼见越说越不堪入耳，火还烧到了曦臣身上，聂明玦先按捺不住，一声狮子震吼，将众人震的僵在原地，脸色大变。

他虽看不惯金光瑶，可也从来不认为金光瑶是如此不知检点，不知羞耻之辈，更何况，竟还是编排他与蓝曦臣之间有那等龌龊之事，聂明玦如何能忍？

见众人抖筛般十分害怕，他冲上去劈头便是一顿怒骂教训，十分不留情面。

众人惧他敬他，自然不敢还嘴，又见编排中人蓝曦臣也在，更是吓的脸色苍白，后悔不已。

蓝曦臣不愧是家规甚严的蓝氏养出的修养，竟还算冷静，没有震怒，只是皱眉望着他们，万想不到，他们表面对他们都十分客气，背地里竟还对阿瑶有如此冒犯之语，此次是被他们撞见，若没撞见，不知还会说出什么更为难听不堪的话语来。

他唯一庆幸的是，阿瑶此次没跟他们在一起，没听到这些，若不然，他心底该多难受。他待这些世家子弟向来有礼，也很宽厚，却不想，他们待人，却不如他那般和善。

他本不愿与这些人解释，一则，他们所言，确并非全是是杜撰，那日他抱阿瑶回客栈，他们之前确是行了逾礼之事，二则，世人所言所行，他无法掌控，只求心中无愧，可想到他们对金光瑶误解如此之深，还牵扯出他娘亲来嬉笑，蓝曦臣又不得不严词厉色。

“他一向待你们宽厚有礼，你们却抓着他无法选择的出身肆意嬉笑，实属失礼至极...当初温氏之乱，敛芳尊于我有救命之恩，于姑苏蓝氏有救派之恩，姑苏蓝氏既非忘恩负义之辈，待他亲厚无可厚非。你们当他仅斩杀了温若寒，却不念当年若不是他孤身犯险，为射日之征出力，温氏如今还在猖狂，岂还有你们闲来无事奚落他人的好时日？”

“泽芜君，赤锋尊，我们错了，我们是...无事可做犯了糊涂，口不择言，我们乱说的...”

“乱说也要有个限度，此次夜猎，曦臣与他都有损伤，多少是为各位出了力，你们这些宵小之辈，竟编排起他们来，真是吃饱了撑的没事干，找打！”聂明玦最是眼里揉不得沙子，本就十分看不惯这些夜猎畏首畏尾的无胆之人，听了那些混账话，更是怒火中烧，恨不得一刀一个，砍了他们，给两人出气。

“我们三人结义，他便是我二人义弟，兄长待义弟如何好，都属寻常，无需多加揣测。”这话一处，已是表明金光瑶不仅有兰陵金氏这座靠山，更有姑苏蓝氏和清河聂氏两家支持，今后他们若还想言语轻狂，也要掂量下，是否得罪的起这三大家族，蓝曦臣是故意摆这幅架势来，就是让所有人不可再轻视金光瑶，不过此事传出去，未免也难看，若是传到阿瑶耳中，更是令他难受，蓝曦臣便拦下恼火的聂明玦，只冷冷道。

“非议他人，伤及同道，此事我自会传讯你们宗主，各自领罚吧，切记谨言慎行。”他一贯和煦，如此面若寒霜时很少见，也极为威严冷峻，令人不敢反驳一句，“今后夜猎，不必来了。”

“是！是！”

他不愿闹起来令金光瑶知晓，却不知金光瑶躲在廊后，全程都在，他们所说的，他全听见了。

“娼妓之子”四字一出，他便死死捏紧了拳头，眼中冒出血气，俱是狠厉之色。

他早知，即便他成为了敛芳尊，世家百门中，仍有不少人是看他不起的，他并不在意，一步一步行至今日地位，他已十分不易，并不强求所有人对他另眼相看，短时间内便尊他如聂明玦或蓝曦臣，可他万万没想到，今日，除了“娼妓之子”，他竟还得了其他名声，讥讽他有狐媚手段，与男子暧昧不清。

就算...蓝曦臣抱他回客栈，惹人侧目，就算...他与蓝曦臣之间，确是纠缠了一夜，可也轮不到这些人来编排？

他不是...不是青馆的小倌，在蓝曦臣面前也从未放低了姿态，去讨巧卖媚，妄图用不堪手段，让蓝曦臣成为自己裙下之臣，讨诸多好处。

他们怎么敢...怎么敢如此说道？

聂明玦常痛斥他贪图权势，极为不齿，可如今情形，他也该知道，权势为何如此重要，若聂明玦不是今日地位，怎得他一句呵斥，众人便两股战战不敢再多言？若蓝曦臣不是举足轻重，岂可严词教训他们只得认罚？

若是他金光瑶，怕也不敢直接显露不快，只得忍气吞声，把一切咽下。

他们二人为他出头，他内心也是感激的，可更多，却也有悲凉。

他心中所愿，不过是有朝一日，无需任何为他出头，只需他自己为自己出头罢了，难道也有错？

“义弟”二字从蓝曦臣口中说出，令他又是一阵身寒，他踉跄了一下，往后退了一步，竟险些站不稳。

“公子？”

好在随众扶住了他，他轻轻推开随众，摇头极快地把所有失落、心惊都掩了过去，算是清醒了。

是了，他对蓝曦臣有恩，蓝曦臣那般重情重义，为自己做什么，都不过分，那些体贴温柔，不过是他一向待人如此罢了。

他暗暗的，小心翼翼冒出的痴心妄想，早该知道，是不该有的。

他怎能，拉着蓝曦臣，陷入被众人诟病的境地去？

他怎能，真的去...肖想蓝曦臣？

金光瑶想要的，不会是蓝曦臣，而是其他。

为了得到他想要的，为了有朝一日，让天下人闭嘴，再也不敢提及“娼妓之子”，他必须全心全意做好他该做的。

所以他轻轻舒出口气，敛起通红眼中淬了毒般的恨意，当做什么都不知晓的样子，走向众人。

他轻轻笑着，十分和气的模样。

“二哥，无端端，怎么生这样的气？”

“阿瑶...”蓝曦臣不知他什么时候来的，原本冷峻的脸上闪过一丝无措，怕他听到了什么会不开心，“没什么，不过是...些小事...”

“是我们冒犯了泽芜君...”众人哪还敢当着面说什么，忙不迭转换了脸色，一味道歉。

“小事便不要生气嘛。”金光瑶还是笑着，又见众人脸色尴尬便十分利落地为他们解围，“他们是各家新入门的弟子，很多规矩还不懂，二哥不要那么严苛。”又转向众人，依然是笑意盈盈，给了他们一个台阶下。

“各位，稍后我再去拜会各位宗主，还劳烦各位先回去通传一声。”

“是，敛芳尊客气了，客气了！”众人得了这个机会，立马道谢，离了此地，暗暗发誓，再也不敢胡乱说话了，要不然以后在仙门中还有没有立足之地都不知道。

聂明玦向来是掩饰不住脾气的，脸上还残着怒意，他是一向看不惯金光瑶这曲意逢迎的样子，可想到那些人言语如此过分，或许也是因为他确实在金家不受重视，日子却也不好过，才不得不如此，便也没有说什么。

金光瑶似乎确实什么都没听到，神色如常同他们谈了一会，便说还要去拜会住在客栈的其他仙家，让聂明玦和蓝曦臣稍作休息，晚一些再来找他们。

“阿瑶？”蓝曦臣却还是一脸担心，追了几步喊住他。他了解金光瑶，就算是真听到什么，也只会闷在心里，自己难受却丝毫不表现出来。

“二哥，我同他们也没什么话说，不过礼数上寒暄一下，一会就回来。”金光瑶朝他眨眨眼，是在外人面前不会有的调皮样子，还安抚似的拍了拍他的手背，让他先回去。

蓝曦臣见他似乎确是什么都不知晓，才放了心，只说等他回来一同用晚饭，让他不要呆太晚。

“好，到时，我与大哥，二哥，一同喝几杯。”金光瑶笑笑，答应了，只是转身之后，背对着蓝曦臣，他才肯暂时卸下堆起的冷冰冰笑意，暗暗深呼吸着，再一次警示自己。

蓝曦臣，今后，只能是他二哥，别无其他了。

金光瑶出了小院，蓝曦臣却还是痴痴望着他离开的背影久久没有回神，聂明玦站在一旁，看了他许久，却见他魂丢了似的，似乎还回不来，不由狐疑地看着他。

“曦臣？”

“啊？大哥，何事？”

“你跟金光瑶昨晚到底去了哪里？”人是喊回了魂，可聂明玦想起之前那群人所说的，不免也有些好奇。

倒不是信了他们所言，而是曦臣与那金光瑶确是失踪了一夜，回来时，也确是曦臣抱着金光瑶回来的，金光瑶也确是脸色不佳，衣衫不整，所以他才有些疑惑。

他们明明是追着乐姬去的，回来也没说那妖物抓到没有，蓝曦臣只一味照顾金光瑶，他如何伤的也没说，聂明玦总要问清楚。

“...”这叫蓝曦臣如何回答，蓝家人从来不善说谎，让他随意扯个慌搪塞过去，他是决计做不到的。

虽然蓝曦臣在蓝家，已算是口齿伶俐，可被聂明玦这么一问，竟哑口无言，不知如何回答。

“哎呀，你支支吾吾作甚？那妖物逃了？杀了？你们怎么受的伤？”

“大哥，你...你无需多问...”蓝曦臣耳根、脸颊瞬间一片热，如火烧般红了起来，只得转开话题，搪塞聂明玦，“不如我们再探讨一下瞭望台一事...”

“曦臣...”吞吞吐吐，有什么不好说的？聂明玦继续狐疑，实在搞不懂他跟金光瑶在搞什么鬼。

“大哥，不如我去看看阿瑶回来了没有。”蓝曦臣被聂明玦逼问地站不住了，逃似的跑了。

说好的不可疾行，家规都给抛到脑后了。

众人又呆了两日，便结束此次夜猎，各自分别了。


End file.
